The Secret! (Re-post)
by yuunicorn
Summary: EPILOG IS UPDATED Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin berusaha menguak rahasia sekolah mereka. Apa rahasia tersebut? Mampukah mereka menguaknya? It's remake story, jadi kalau ada yang pernah membacanya, jangan nuduh yang macam-macam. DBSK. slight!YunJae. slight!YooSu. Changmin-centric.
1. Chapter 1

**THE SECRET!**

**Author:**

yuunicorn

**Genre:**

Friendship. School life. Mystery. Slight!shounen-ai

**Rating:**

PG

**Cast(s):**

Jung Yunho. Kim Jaejoong. Park Yoochun. Kim Junsu. Shim Changmin.

**Disclaimer:**

The casts belong to their own selves

The story belongs to the author - yuunicorn

**A/N:**

The story is inspired by Harry Potter and Chamber of Secret

It's a remake story

**Warning:**

No beta-reading. No editing. Typo(s) everywhere

No Bash. No Flame

.

.

.

Matahari sudah berada di titik puncak dan keadaan _Dong Bang School_ – sekolah _elite_ terkemuka di Seoul tampak lengang. Hanya terlihat beberapa _staff_ dan guru yang tidak sedang mengajar yang berlalu-lalang, dan juga beberapa siswa yang sengaja keluar kelas untuk urusan tertentu.

Saat ini memang sudah memasuki jam pelajaran terakhir. Beberapa dari para siswa di setiap kelasnya sudah tak bersemangat mengikuti pelajaran, terlebih dengan cuaca panas seperti saat ini. Mereka memilih sibuk sendiri – tak memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan oleh guru didepan kelas. Sama halnya dengan yang terjadi di sebuah kelas, tepatnya di kelas XI-1 yang terletak di lantai dua gedung _Dong Bang School_ di area lingkar satu karena sekolah ini memang terbagi menjadi dua bagian, yaitu area lingkar satu – area gedung sekolah, dan area lingkar dua – area asrama untuk siswa yang memilih untuk tinggal disana. Hampir seluruh siswa tidak memperhatikan penjelasan guru. Mereka sibuk mengobrol sendiri dengan teman sebangku atau melakukan hal-hal lain asal tidak mendengarkan sang guru. Namun, ada juga beberapa dari mereka yang masih tetap menyimak penjelasan guru mereka.

"Membosankan sekali," celetuk salah seorang siswa berambut _blonde_ yang duduk di pojok belakang kelas. Jelas sekali raut wajah bosan di wajahnya yang cantik. Eits, jangan salah duga, siswa ini bukanlah siswa perempuan karena menyebut wajahnya cantik. Dia siswa laki-laki yang memang terkenal dengan wajah cantiknya – _pretty boy_. Dia bernama Jaejoong – Kim Jaejoong, anak dari salah satu donatur terbesar sekaligus cucu dari kepala sekolah _Dong Bang School_. Sifatnya berbanding terbalik dengan wajah cantiknya, namun dia tak pernah menggunakan kekuasaan keluarganya untuk berbuat semena-mena. Dia malah terkenal ramah pada semua orang, tapi jangan sampai mencari perkara dengannya karena dia tak akan segan untuk menghajar orang itu. Dia termasuk siswa berprestasi di _Dong Bang School_ meskipun dia sering melanggar peraturan sekolah, seperti mengecat rambutnya menjadi _blonde_ seperti sekarang.

"Kapan pelajaran sejarah _Dong Bang_ tidak membosankan, _eoh_?" bisik teman sebangkunya, kemudian kembali mencatat materi yang ditulis di _whiteboard_ sambil menyimak penjelasan guru. Seorang siswa laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dengan mata musang yang menempel sempurna di wajah tampannya yang kecil. Rambutnya sedikit panjang dan berwarna kecoklatan. Dia adalah Jung Yunho, dia juga anak salah satu donatur di _Dong Bang School_. Sifatnya yang berkharisma dan ramah pada semua orang membuatnya terlihat lebih sempurna. _Well_ – sebenarnya dia sama seperti Jaejoong yang suka melanggar peraturan, meskipun dirinya juga ada pada daftar siswa berprestasi. Dan Yunho bisa dibilang satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengendalikan Jaejoong jika _pretty boy_ itu sudah mengamuk atau _lose control_.

"Hoaaamm – " terdengar suara menguap yang berasal dari siswa laki-laki yang duduk didepan Jaejoong. Matanya sudah hampir mengatup karena mengantuk. Dia adalah Park Yoochun. Dia mendapat julukan sang _Cassanova_ karena keahliannya menaklukan hati para siswa, baik itu laki-laki maupun perempuan. Tak sedikit yang menjadi korbannya. Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena Yoochun memiliki wajah tampan dengan pipi gembilnya dan juga lesung pipi yang menawan kala dia tersenyum atau tertawa. Selain itu dia adalah anak dari pengusaha kaya. _Well_ – sangat baik untuk dijadikan gandengan untuk mereka yang matre, bukan? Dan lagi-lagi, karena Yoochun juga berteman baik dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho, dia juga sering melanggar peraturan dan jangan kaget – dia juga masuk dalam jajaran siswa berprestasi.

"_Ya!_ _Ireona, paboya!_" siswa laki-laki yang duduk disamping Yoochun menjitak kepala sang _Cassanova_ agar dia tidak tertidur. Wajah manisnya terlihat kesal karena Yoochun tak menggubris tegurannya. Kalian tahu? Jika Jaejoong mendapat julukan _pretty boy_, maka siswa laki-laki manis ini mendapat julukan _cutie boy_. Tidak ada yang tidak gemas melihatnya. _He's really cute_. Siapa dia? Dia adalah Kim Junsu, anak dari artis terkenal di Korea Selatan. Junsu itu anak yang polos dan menggemaskan, membuat Yoochun sering kali mengelabuhinya. _Well_ – meskipun dia tahu Yoochun itu sering mengelabuhinya, dia tak pernah marah besar. Mungkin hanya ngambek sebentar karena dia gampang sekali luluh dengan rayuan sang _Cassanova_. Tapi sebenarnya dia siswa yang berprestasi, sama seperti tiga temannya yang lain. Hanya bedanya, Junsu termasuk siswa yang jarang atau hampir tidak pernah melanggar peraturan.

"Hei, _duckbutt_! Kau berisik sekali!" kesal seorang siswa laki-laki yang duduk disebelah Yunho. Dia melotot pada Junsu yang dipanggilnya _duckbutt_, tapi Junsu malah menjulurkan lidah padanya, membuatnya semakin sebal. Tapi tentu saja tak sampai membuahkan sebuah pertengkaran dengan Junsu. Dia lebih memilih kembali fokus pada pelajaran dengan sesekali tangannya bergerak ke dalam laci meja untuk mencomot _snack_ yang memang selalu disediakannya disana. _Food monster_, itulah julukannya karena nafsu makannya yang bisa dibilang – _WOW_! Tapi hal itu sama sekali tak mempengaruhi berat badannya. Dia tetap tinggi menjulang diantara teman-temannya. _You know who?_ Dia adalah Shim Changmin. Siswa paling jenius di sekolah. Anak dari seorang ilmuwan terkemuka. Dia adalah yang termuda di kelas XI karena dulu dia mengikuti program percepatan. Namun saat kelas XI, dia memilih program reguler. Dia bilang ingin merasakan hidup normal sama seperti siswa lainnya, tidak hanya belajar dan belajar. Tapi sepengetahuan Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu, yang namanya Shim Changmin itu tidak pernah belajar.

Kelima siswa yang disebutkan diatas memang siswa-siswa berprestasi yang sering mengharumkan nama _Dong Bang School_, baik di bidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Namun tingkah mereka berbanding terbalik dengan prestasi mereka – kecuali Junsu tentunya. Lihat saja di kelas saat ini, Jaejoong sibuk dengan _gadget_ canggih keluaran terbaru berbentuk tablet yang baru saja didapatnya dari sang ayah untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Yunho memang sibuk mencatat pelajaran, tetapi satu tangannya yang bebas juga ikut sibuk mengelus-elus selangkangan Jaejoong yang terlihat santai, walau _pretty boy_ itu sesekali mendesah pelan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Yoochun? Sang _Cassanova_ itu sepertinya sudah berada di alam lain. Kepalanya sudah terkulai diatas meja. Matanya terpejam. Dia sama sekali tak terganggu dengan suara-suara disekitarnya. Junsu – _no comment_! Secara dia sepertinya yang paling waras diantara yang lainnya. Dia mencatat dan menyimak dengan seksama pelajaran sejarah _Dong Bang_ yang sangat membosankan. Dan Changmin sibuk mencomoti _snack_-nya dengan tetap memperhatikan sang guru. _See?_ Sangat berbanding terbalik kelakuan mereka, bukan?

"_Any questions so far?_" guru Kim – guru sejarah _Dong Bang_ itu mengakhiri penjelasannya di depan kelas. Yoochun yang mendengar ucapan guru Kim itu seketika bangun dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya, begitu pula dengan Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Changmin. Guru Kim menggeleng-gelengkan kepala setelah sejenak tadi memperhatikan satu per satu muridnya. "Baiklah – jika tidak ada pertanyaan –"

"Ada," sela Changmin cepat dengan tangan sudah teracung keatas. Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu serempak menoleh kearah Changmin dengan mimik wajah tak percaya atau lebih tepatnya ber-_sweat drop_ ria. Apa lagi saat ini mereka melihat mimik wajah serius dari _food monster_ itu. Guru Kim tersenyum menanggapi. Dia bersyukur masih ada yang memperhatikan pelajarannya, terlebih dia adalah si jenius Shim Changmin.

'_Andai bapak tahu seperti apa Changmin sebenarnya,'_ pikir Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu bersamaan seolah mengerti yang dipikirkan guru Kim mereka.

"Ya, Changmin?" guru Kim mempersilahkan si jenius itu untuk mengajukan pertanyaannya. Changmin tampak berpikir. Dia terlihat ragu untuk bertanya, tapi keingintahuannya lebih mendominasi sehingga akhirnya diapun bicara.

"_It's about –_ " sejenak Changmin menatap guru Kim yang berdiri di depan kelas. "_Dong Bang School legend,_" sambungnya.

"_Nde?_" guru Kim meyakinkan pendengarannya. "_Legend?_"

Changmin mengangguk mantap. "_Dong Bang chamber_ – apa benar ruangan itu ada di sekolah ini?" tanyanya kemudian. Guru Kim mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Changmin pun jadi ikut mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Apakah pertanyaan yang diajukannya itu salah? Sedangkan siswa lainnya mulai memperhatikan. _Dong Bang Chamber_ – hal baru yang tidak pernah mereka dengar sebelumnya. Dalam pelajaran pun guru Kim tak pernah menyinggungnya.

Dan tak lama Guru Kim tertawa pelan. "Dari mana kau mendengar itu, nak?" Guru Kim bertanya disela senyum yang menurut Changmin adalah senyum meremehkan.

"Itu – " Changmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dia tak mungkin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya jika dia sudah masuk ke dalam _district_ terlarang perpustakaan. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, yang ada dia bakal mendapat detensi. Si jenius ini sepertinya mendapat kesulitan untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan guru Kim. Diliriknya empat temannya yang masih melihat kearahnya. Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu tahu arti dari lirikan Changmin. Dia meminta pertolongan mereka. Segera saja keempatnya itu berpikir keras hingga akhirnya Junsu menyahut.

"Dari seorang _haraboji_," Junsu menyahut asal yang langsung mendapat sambutan ekspresi _sweat-drop_ dari empat temannya, terlebih Changmin.

'_Dasar duckbutt, selalu bicara tanpa berpikir dulu!'_ runtuk Changmin dalam hati.

"_Haraboji?_" guru Kim menaikkan sebelah alis lagi. Terlihat sekali kalau guru itu tak langsung percaya jawaban muridnya yang terkenal polos itu. Junsu mengangguk, lalu menatap bergantian Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Changmin – mencari persetujuan dari mereka.

"Benar kan, Chun?" Junsu menepuk pundak Yoochun agar Yoochun mendukungnya. Mau tak mau Yoochun mengangguk – berusaha senatural mungkin agar guru Kim percaya. Yunho dan Jaejoong pun jadi ikut mengangguk.

"Kalian kenal dia?" guru Kim bertanya lagi.

"_Aniyo_, kami tidak sengaja bertemu _haraboji_ itu di toko buku," jawab Yunho meyakinkan. Dalam hati sebenarnya dia takut juga kalau sampai ketahuan. "Mungkin _haraboji_ itu alumnus sekolah ini, _who knows?_ Karena dia langsung mengenali seragam kami waktu itu," lanjutnya asal dengan mengangkat bahu – menunjukkan ketidaktahuannya.

Guru Kim mengangguk seolah menerima penjelasan mereka. "Lalu _haraboji_ itu bilang apa?" kembali Guru Kim bertanya untuk mengorek informasi lebih detail. _Yeah_ – meskipun dia bisa menerima penjelasan mereka, tetapi bukan berarti dia percaya sepenuhnya.

"_Well_, kalo itu —" Changmin angkat bicara lagi. "Sebenarnya _haraboji_ itu hanya bilang kalau sekolah kita memiliki legenda tentang ruang khusus yang selalu dipakai para pendiri untuk bertemu,"

"_Haraboji_ itu juga bilang kalau di ruangan itu banyak sekali peninggalan mereka," Changmin menjelaskan panjang lebar. Dan tanpa disadarinya perhatian seluruh kelas saat ini benar-benar beralih padanya. "Ruangan itu disebut _Dong Bang chamber_."

"_So_ – " celetuk Jaejoong setelah keheningan cukup lama seusai penjelasan Changmin, memperlihatkan ekspresi antusiasnya – yang tentu saja pura-pura – pada guru Kim untuk mengalihkan perhatian guru tersebut agar tidak terus-menerus menatap Changmin seolah ingin membedah isi otak jenius pemuda itu. "Apa ruangan itu benar-benar ada, guru Kim?"

Guru Kim mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong, tetapi tak langsung menjawabnya. Sejenak dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Dan tak disangka, seluruh siswa menunjukkan antusias mereka menunggu jawaban sang guru. Selama guru Kim mengajar di kelas tersebut, dia belum pernah melihat antusias dari para siswanya untuk mengetahui sejarah sekolah mereka. Guru Kim berpikir sejenak – bukankah legenda itu juga bagian dari sejarah sekolah?

"Baiklah –" akhirnya guru Kim memutuskan untuk menceritakannya. Dia harap setelah ini antusias para siswa untuk belajar sejarah _Dong Bang_ semakin bertambah – tidak hanya sesaat saja.

"Jadi legenda itu benar?" celetuk Yoochun.

Guru Kim mengangguk,kemudian berjalan kembali ke depan kelas. Seketika Changmin menghela nafas lega dan tak lama langsung melayangkan jitakan di kepala Junsu.

"_Ya!_ Sakit bodoh!" Junsu mengadu. Dia mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Goddamn!_ Yoochun yang melihat itu cuma bisa menelan ludah. Tidak tahukah Junsu jika yang dilakukannya itu menggoda iman sang _Cassanova?_ Ingin rasanya Yoochun meraup bibir Junsu dan melumatnya sedemikian rupa.

"Ampuni aku, Tuhan. Dia itu terlalu polos," gumam Yoochun menenangkan dirinya. Dia memilih menghadap kedepan.

"Sebenarnya pihak sekolah sendiri tidak pernah membenarkan atau tidak keberadaan _Dong Bang chamber_ karena itu —" guru Kim mulai bercerita.

"_Just a legend. Yeah, you're right_," celetuk Changmin, "tapi bagaimana bisa cerita _Dong Bang chamber_ itu tersebar?" imbuhnya penasaran. Pasalnya tak mungkin ada asap bila tak ada api, bukan? Pastinya ada seseorang yang menyebarkannya.

"Begini, kalian tentunya tahu siapa pendiri sekolah ini, bukan?" seluruh siswa mengangguk. Siapa juga yang tak kenal dengan lima pendiri _Dong Bang School_ yang amat tersohor dengan julukan _Dong Bang School Knights_ (Para Ksatria Sekolah _Dong Bang_) atau biasa disingkat _DBSK_. Mereka adalah Uknow Jung, Max Shim, Hero Kim, Micky Park, dan Xiah Kim. Lima orang pria hebat yang dianugerahi kecerdasan luar biasa. Bersama-sama mereka mendirikan _Dong Bang School_ dan menjadikan sekolah tersebut sebagai sekolah _elite_ no. 1 seantero Korea Selatan dengan segudang prestasi yang dihasilkan di bidang akademik dan non-akademik secara turun-temurun hingga saat ini.

"Ada yang mengatakan bahwa kelima pendiri sering kali mengadakan rapat tertutup di sekolah tanpa para guru dan _staff_. Dari sanalah cerita _Dong Bang Chamber_ bermula karena memang di saat-saat tertentu kelima pendiri sering kali tidak berada ditempatnya, meskipun itu masih berada di jam sekolah. Mereka tidak ditemukan dimanapun. Padahal mereka sama sekali tidak keluar dari lingkungan sekolah,"

"Banyak orang beranggapan mereka berkumpul di satu ruangan khusus di sekolah ini yang tak diketahui oleh orang lain, selain mereka,"

"_That's weird, isn't it?_" Yoochun menanggapi penjelasan Guru Kim.

"Aneh memang dan kurasa pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini," guru Kim mengakhiri karena bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Seluruh siswapun mulai berkemas untuk pulang, tak terkecuali Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin.

"Guru Kim," Changmin menghampiri sang guru yang masih belum meninggalkan kelas. Sedangkan Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu sengaja menunggu diluar kelas.

"Ada apa Changmin?"

"Soal ruangan itu —"

"Changmin, dengar," Guru Kim cepat menyela. "Kau tahu apa yang tertulis dibawah lambang _Cassiopeia_ – lambang kebanggaan sekolah kita?"

"Hidup di dunia ini memiliki batasan, tapi tidak dengan ilmu pengetahuan," Changmin mengucapkan dengan lancar kalimat pedoman sekolahnya. Tentu pedoman itu sudah dia, bahkan seluruh siswa _Dong Bang School_ hafal diluar kepala.

"Dan legenda adalah bagian dari hidup yang terbatas ini, nak. Tidak ada penjelasan rasional yang bisa membuktikan kebenaran dari hal-hal semacam itu," Guru Kim menimpali. "Pulanglah. Teman-temanmu sudah menunggu diluar," lanjutnya mempersilahkan siswa kebanggaannya itu untuk pulang.

.

.

.

_A week later…_

Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu saat ini menikmati waktu istirahat mereka dengan berada di kantin. Mereka mengobrol hal-hal random sambil menunggu makanan yang mereka pesan datang. Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan, termasuk membicarakan Changmin yang saat ini berada di perpustakaan bersama siswa terpilih lainnya karena harus mengikuti seleksi untuk perlombaan _sains_ nasional.

"Kau tahu? Aku bahkan masih tidak percaya dia bisa masuk _district_ terlarang," Yoochun berujar pelan, takut bila ada yang mendengar. Dan _yeah_ – keempat pemuda itu memang sudah tahu tentang Changmin yang menyusup ke dalam ruangan terlarang yang berada di perpustakaan sekolah mereka – hanya para guru dan _staff_ yang diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam sana. Changmin sendiri yang bercerita kepada mereka seminggu yang lalu saat mereka pulang sekolah.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu bocah itu saja," sahut Jaejoong yang baru kembali membeli minuman.

"Kalian membicarakanku?" celetuk Changmin yang baru datang. Dia segera mengambil tempat disamping Junsu dan merebut minuman pemuda imut itu, lalu dihabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Sudah, _baby_ Su. Ini minum punyaku saja," Yoochun menyodorkan minuman miliknya pada Junsu yang menjitaki Changmin karena kesal. Ditahannya tangan Junsu yang hendak kembali menjitak kepala Changmin, menyuruh pemuda imut itu untuk berhenti.

"Bagaimana? Kau lulus seleksi?" kali ini Yunho yang bersuara. Changmin mengangguk sambil mengunyah snack yang ada di meja. _Well_ – bukan hal mengejutkan lagi bila Changmin lolos seleksi, meskipun pemuda itu tidak perlu bersusah-susah untuk belajar seperti peserta lain.

"Tapi aku memikirkan sesuatu saat seleksi tadi," ucap Changmin kemudian. Semua mata keempat sahabatnya langsung mengarah kepadanya. "Perpustakaan," ucapnya lagi sebelum membalas tatapan bertanya dari keempat sahabatnya.

"Jangan bilang ruangan itu adalah perpustakaan," Jaejoong menebak. Changmin malah mengangkat sebelah alisnya, cukup terkejut sebenarnya dengan tebakan si pemuda cantik.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bilang begitu, kan?" Changmin lantas menyahut.

"Lalu?" Yoochun bertanya.

"Waktu tes tadi – aku sempat mengamati bentuk bangunan perpustakaan," Changmin berhenti sejenak untuk mencomot kentang goring pesanannya yang baru saja datang. "Aku tahu kalau bangunan itu berbentuk seperti tabung, tapi aku baru tahu kalau kaca yang berada di tengah-tengah kubah itu sejajar dengan lantai ukiran lambang sekolah,"

"Memangnya ada yang aneh dengan itu?" celetuk Junsu.

"Tidak juga, hanya lantainya sedikit berbeda saat matahari tepat berada diatas kubah,"

"HAH?!" Changmin menjauhkan telinganya dari seruan kompak Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu. Namun tak berapa lama Junsu berlari keluar kantin setelah menyuruh empat lainnya tetap menunggu disana.

Junsu kembali dengan membawa sebuah buku ditangannya. Dia lantas membuka sebuah halaman dari buku yang tak lain adalah buku sejarah _Dong Bang School_ jilid I yang dipinjamnya dari anak kelas satu, setelah duduk kembali ditempatnya. "Ini dia," Junsu menunjukkan halaman itu kepada keempat sahabatnya. Halaman buku itu memuat informasi tentang ucapan Changmin tadi. Yunho mengambil buku itu dan membacakan isinya,

"Di dalam perpustakaan, lantai dengan ukiran lambang sekolah – _Cassiopeia_ dibuat sejajar dengan kaca kubah sehingga bila diimajinasikan akan membentuk sebuah tabung. Lantai ini juga istimewa karena merupakan satu-satunya lantai dari seluruh lantai bangunan sekolah yang terbuat dari batu _ruby_ yang merupakan salah satu dari golongan batu mulia,"

"_Seriously?_ Aku baru tahu ini," celetuk Yoochun.

"_Yeah_ – mungkin dulu waktu kita masih kelas satu, kita tidak begitu memperhatikan," Junsu menambahi.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, sebelum berkata, "Memangnya kita pernah memperhatikan pelajaran?" yang sontak membuat semuanya tertawa.

"_Well_ – mungkin ini alasan kenapa hanya bagian lantai itu saja yang diberi pagar melingkar," Changmin berujar. "Dan kalian tahu?" pemuda itu melanjutkan, seolah ingin memberitahu sesuatu.

"_Tell us,_" Jaejoong menyahutinya.

"Tadi aku bilang, kan kalau lantainya sedikit berbeda saat matahari tepat berada diatas kubah?" Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu mengangguk. Changmin melanjutkan, "Lantai itu bersinar seperti matahari dan pagar yang mengelilinginya — terlihat kemerah-merahan,"

"_Kidding us?_" Junsu tak percaya, diikuti tatapan penuh tanya dari lainnya yang tertuju pada Changmin. Pemuda paling muda diantara mereka itu hanya mengangguk sebagai penegasan kalau ucapannya benar.

"Tapi hal itu tidak tercantum di buku," Yunho memberitahu setelah membaca kembali buku yang masih dipegangnya.

"Kalau itu aku juga tidak tahu," Changmin menjawab santai.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah kelima pemuda itu berdiri — di perpustakaan. Setelah bel pulang sekolah tadi, Junsu merengek ingin melihat batu _ruby_ itu. Yoochun yang memang tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan pemuda imut itu terpaksa membujuk ketiga sahabatnya yang lain untuk ikut. Changmin bahkan dibuatnya menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan menuju perpustakaan.

"_Whoooaaaaa~~ it's amazing!_" Junsu berseru pelan karena dia tahu dimana mereka sekarang, meskipun saat ini bangunan itu tampak lengang – hanya beberapa pustakawan yang berseliweran.

"Dasar udik!" celetuk Changmin dengan nada datar sambil memperhatikan lantai tersebut.

Lantai tersebut memang masih tampak berpendar seperti matahari, namun sinarnya sudah meredup karena matahari sudah tidak lagi berada di puncak kubah. Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahi saat matanya menangkap sesuatu di sekitar pagar pembatas lantai. Dia berjongkok, menyentuh bagian bawah pagar.

"Lihat ini," beritahu Jaejoong. Dia menunjukkan bagian bawah pagar yang nyatanya berwarna hitam, walau tidak begitu kentara. "Aneh, bukan?"

"Jaejoong _hyung_ benar," Changmin membenarkan, lalu menyuruh keempat sahabatnya itu untuk memperhatikan lambang _Cassiopeia_.

Lambang kebanggaan sekolah mereka tersebut tampaknya bila diperhatikan dengan seksama akan menunjukkan warna kehitaman. _That's weird_, begitulah pemikiran mereka. Setahu mereka batu mulia tersebut umumnya berwarna merah atau berwarna sekunder seperti oranye, ungu, dan merah muda – dan hitam tidak termasuk didalamnya.

"Tidak mungkin ini imitasi, kan?" Yoochun berucap sangsi. Yunho mengangkat bahu.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita pulang saja," ajak Jaejoong.

"Tunggu sebentar," Changmin mencegah. Dia berlutut, kemudian mencondongkan sedikit wajahnya kearah lantai. Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu saling berpandangan. Mereka tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang Changmin lakukan.

"Changmin," Yunho memperingati karena dia melihat ada petugas yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" petugas itu bertanya setelah berada dihadapan mereka. Petugas itu menaruh curiga, terlebih setelah melihat tingkah Changmin barusan.

"Tidak ada. Hanya memastikan apa benar lantai ini terbuat dari _ruby_ seperti yang tertulis di buku sejarah _Dong Bang School_," Changmin menjawab asal seraya berdiri dari posisinya.

"Tidak masuk akal. Berapa tahun kalian disini sampai tidak tahu?" petugas itu menyindir kelima pemuda itu yang memang sudah terkenal se-antero sekolah, membuat Changmin memutar sepasang bola matanya.

"Siapa tahu imitasi," balas Changmin yang langsung berlalu meninggalkan perpustakaan. Keempat sahabatnya itu hanya nyengir, lalu mengikuti jejaknya pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"Yunho," panggil salah seorang siswa saat dia baru saja datang dan hendak masuk ke dalam kelas. Yunho berbalik. Ternyata yang menghampirinya adalah teman sekelasnya bernama Junhyung.

"Ada apa, Junhyung?" Yunho bertanya.

"Ada pesan dari Guru Kim kalau kamu, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin disuruh menghadap kepala sekolah saat istirahat,"

"HAH?" Yunho cukup kaget. Junhyung mengangguk. "Memangnya ada apa? Perasaan kita berlima ga bikin ulah lagi,"

Junhyung mengangkat bahu. "Jangan berpikiran negatif dulu. Mungkin saja kalian dipanggil untuk kejuaraan mewakili sekolah," Yunho membenarkan, lalu berterima kasih.

Dari jauh Jaejoong yang baru saja datang melihat Yunho tengah berbicara dengan Junhyung. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat ekspresi tidak biasa dari Yunho. Dia pun segera menghampiri pemuda tampan itu begitu Junhyung pergi.

"Yun," panggil Jaejoong. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum melihat siapa yang menghampirinya. Segera direngkuhnya pinggang Jaejoong dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir si pemuda cantik. _Well_ — apa belum disebutkan status mereka berdua disamping seorang sahabat? _Yeah_ – mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih sehingga wajar tindakan yang barusan Yunho lakukan pada Jaejoong.

"Ada masalah?" Jaejoong bertanya.

"Mungkin," Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya. Yunho mencubit gemas hidung sang kekasih, "Junhyung memberitahu kalau kita berlima disuruh menghadap kepala sekolah saat istirahat," beritahunya.

"Eh? Tapi kenapa?" Yunho mengangkat bahu. Itulah yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Seingatnya dalam seminggu terakhir mereka sama sekali tidak membuat masalah. "Apa sebaiknya kita bereskan saja sekarang? Mumpung mereka bertiga belum datang,"

"Baiklah," Yunho menyetujui.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju ruang kepala sekolah sambil menebak-nebak apa yang membuat mereka dipanggil. Saat sudah berada dihadapan pintu ruang kepala sekolah, Jaejoong mengetuk pintu. Terdengar sahutan dari dalam yang menyuruh mereka masuk.

"Kakek," Jaejoong langsung berseru, begitu mereka berdua masuk. Seorang pria tua yang merupakan kepala sekolah _Dong Bang_ – sekaligus kakek pemuda cantik itu tersenyum melihat tingkah cucunya.

"Selamat pagi, Kek," Yunho memberi salam. Dia juga memanggil sang kepala sekolah dengan sebutan kakek karena memang sang kepala sekolah yang memintanya bila mereka – termasuk Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin, sedang diluar sekolah atau sedang tidak bersama orang lain saat di sekolah.

Sang kepala sekolah itu menyambut ramah mereka, kemudian menyuruh keduanya duduk di sofa yang ada disana. "Jaejoong, duduk yang benar," sang kakek menegur melihat Jaejoong yang malah tiduran di paha Yunho. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, tetapi tetap menuruti perintah sang kakek.

"Oh ya, kenapa kakek memanggil kami?" Jaejoong bertanya.

"Kemana Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin?" sang kakek malah balik bertanya.

"Mereka belum datang," Yunho menjawab. Sang kakek mengangguk.

"Kakek belum jawab, kenapa kakek memanggil kami?" Jaejoong mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Kami tidak membuat masalah, Kek. Sungguh," Yunho menegaskan.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan di perpustakaan kemarin?" sang kakek kembali bertanya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling bertatapan dengan sebelah alis terangkat, kemudian berseru bersamaan, "Ah!" diikuti jetikan jari si cantik. Dan ketika Jaejoong akan membuka suara lagi, suara ketukan pintu menginterupsinya.

"Masuk," sang kakek memerintahkan. Tak lama tiga kepala yang sudah dikenal menyembul dari balik pintu. Cengiran terlihat dari wajah Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin. Yunho memberi isyarat agar ketiganya cepat masuk.

"Selamat pagi, Kakek," sapa ketiganya bersamaan sebelum mengambil tempat di sofa yang masih kosong.

"Ada apa, Kek? Tadi ada yang memberitahu kami kalau Jaejoong _hyung_ dan Yunho _hyung_ kemari waktu kami mencari mereka. Jadi, kami langsung menyusul kemari,"

"Nah — Junsu ini, Kek, yang mengajak kami ke perpus kemarin," Jaejoong langsung menunjuk Junsu yang kaget karena dituding.

"Apaan sih, _hyung_?" Junsu menepis tangan Jaejoong. "Sebenarnya ada apa ini, Kek?" Junsu menuntut penjelasan.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja kakek mendapat laporan dari petugas perpustakaan kalau kemarin kalian bertingkah aneh disana," sang kakek menjelaskan.

"Ah – pasti petugas Song yang bawel itu," terka Changmin seketika mengingat petugas yang kemarin menghampiri mereka. Sang kakek tertawa kecil. Yoochun yang sejak tadi diam jadi menjelaskan apa yang mereka lakukan kemarin.

"Aku juga dengar dari Guru Kim soal —" sang kakek menggantung ucapannya dan malah menatap lurus kearah Changmin. Pemuda jakung itu tentu saja jadi salah tingkah.

"Kenapa kakek melihatku seperti itu?"

"_Dong Bang chamber_," sang kakek menyambung. Kelima pemuda itu seketika terbelalak, lalu mencuri pandang satu sama lain. "Jujur pada kakek. Sebenarnya kalian dengar itu dari mana?"

Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab, terutama Changmin – sang pelaku utama.

"Dari seorang kakek? _That's nonsense, rite?_" sang kakek berucap lagi.

"Kalau aku jawab jujur, apa kakek juga mau jujur pada kami?" celetuk Changmin yang tampaknya ingin melakukan negosiasi. Dan sang kakek cukup paham dengan keinginan pemuda jenius itu. Sang kakek mempersilahkan Changmin untuk mengutarakan keinginannya terlebih dulu. "Apa _Dong Bang chamber_ itu benar-benar ada, Kek?" Channgmin memicingkan mata dengan seringai tipis diwajahnya.

"Changmin, bersikap hormatlah pada kakek. Jangan tunjukkan wajah setanmu, bocah," Jaejoong menegur. Dan segera Changmin mengatakan maaf, meskipun sang kakek tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Kau tidak percaya dengan ucapan Guru Kim?" sang kakek bertanya. Kelimanya menggeleng kompak. "Percayalah, ucapan Guru Kim itu benar," imbuh sang kakek.

"Tapi gelagat Guru Kim seperti menutupi sesuatu," Changmin beralasan.

"Sama saja denganmu, kan?" sang kakek membalas dan Changmin nyengir kuda. "Sekarang katakan dengan jujur, dari mana kalian mendengar _Dong Bang chamber_, hm?"

"Kakek belum memberitahu kebenaran ruangan itu,"

"Oh — _c'mon_, Shim! Ucapan Guru Kim itu benar. Ruangan itu tidak ada,"

"Aku tidak percaya," Changmin melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu menghela nafas. Kekanakan, pikir mereka kompak melihat perdebatan sang kakek dan Changmin.

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian seperti anak kecil berebut permen saja," Jaejoong gemas juga karena kalau tidak dihentikan, kedua orang beda usia itu akan terus begitu sampai nanti. "Bel masuk sebentar lagi bunyi. Kita pamit dulu, Kek," Jaejoong melanjutkan, member kode kepada empat sahabatnya untuk segera beranjak.

"Tunggu sebentar," sang kakek mencegah. Kelima pemuda itu menurut. Sang kakek segera beranjak menuju meja kerjanya. Dia buka laci mejanya, mengambil lima kotak kecil berwarna merah. "Untuk kalian," sang kakek meletakkan kotak-kotak itu diatas meja. Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin mendekat untuk melihat isi kotak yang diberikan untuk mereka.

"Apa ini, Kek?" Yoochun mengambil salah satu kotak. Dia buka kotak tersebut. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk bulat terpampang dihadapannya. Yoochun mengamati bandul kalung tersebut. Disana terdapat ukiran aksara China 火_(huǒ / fire)_.

"Ah – kau mengambil kalung yang tepat." sang kakek berujar sambil membagikan kalung yang tersisa. Yunho mendapat kalung dengan ukiran 水 _(shuǐ / water)_. Jaejoong mendapat kalung dengan ukiran 木 _(mù / wood)_. Junsu mendapat 土 _(tǔ / earth)_. Dan Changmin mendapatkan 金 _(jīn / metal)_.

"Ada apa, Yoochun?" sang kakek bertanya saat melihat tatapan bertanya dari Yoochun.

"Ini _Wu Xing_, kan? _Classical element_ dari China," Yoochun menebak.

"Kakek kan baru pulang dari China, Chun," celetuk Jaejoong. Yoochun hanya ber-O ria karena dia tadi memang sedikit bingung kenapa kakek tiba-tiba memberi mereka kalung tersebut.

"Sudah. Sekarang kembalilah ke kelas," sang kakek memerintahkan.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_," panggil Changmin begitu mereka keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Saat ini mereka berjalan santai menuju kelas, meskipun tahu bel masuk sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Keempat sahabatnya memandangnya sekilas. Changmin mengerti tatapan mereka yang menyuruhnya untuk meneruskan ucapannya. "Kakek aneh," ucapnya asal.

"Maksudmu?" Jaejoong menuntut penjelasan.

"Kalian tahu kalung ini terbuat dari apa?" Changmin malah balik bertanya. Sontak keempat pemuda yang berjalan didepan Changmin itu berhenti dan berbalik menghadapnya. "Ini perak, sobat!" beritahunya.

"So?" Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aku hanya merasa kakek seperti memberi kita clue," pemuda jenius itu berujar sambil memainkan rantai kalung miliknya. Dia perhatikan keempat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Mereka masih menunggu kelanjutan dari pemikirannya. Changmin mendengus pelan, lalu kembali bicara, "Sebenarnya aku menemukan sesuatu dibalik lantai _ruby_ itu," sebuah seringai tipis pun terlukis setelah dia berucap.

"_Tell us!_" Yunho memerintah, juga dengan seringai tipis dibibirnya. Tak ayal tiga pemuda lainnya pun ikut menyeringai.

"Tidak disini tentunya," dan Changmin pun menggiring mereka keluar sekolah. Yeah – mereka memutuskan membolos, meskipun Junsu sempat protes. Meskipun sudah merajuk kepada Yoochun, tampaknya kali ini sang _Cassanova_ itu menahan diri. Dia malah memberikan ciuman tepat di bibir Junsu agar pemuda imut itu diam dan mau ikut membolos bersama mereka.

.

.

.

"Jadi maksudmu kemungkinan besar _Dong Bang chamber_ itu ada dibawah lantai _ruby_ itu?" Changmin mengangguk atas pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Changmin menjelaskan bahwa dia melihat sesuatu dibalik lantai _ruby_ saat dia menempelkan wajahnya di atas lantai tersebut. Dia seperti melihat sebuah ruang yang entah seberapa luasnya, tetapi Changmin juga melihat – walau tidak begitu jelas – sebuah lempengan yang dia yakini sebagai batas dari ruang tersebut.

"Tapi — kalau benar itu adalah ruangannya, lalu bagaimana cara masuknya?" ujar Junsu sangsi.

"Kau ingat garis hitam melingkar dibawah pagar pembatas yang Jaejoong _hyung_ tunjukkan?" semuanya mengangguk. "Ada sedikit celah disana. Mungkin juga lantai itu pintunya. Kita hanya perlu menemukan tuas pembukanya,"

"Okay – tampaknya ini semakin menarik saja," Yoochun terlihat bersemangat. "Katakan! Apa lagi yang kau tahu?"

"Mungkin aku bisa menambahkan?" celetuk Junsu yang sukses menyita perhatian keempatnya. Yunho langsung menyuruhnya bicara. "Seperti ada lingkaran yang lebih kecil ditengah masing-masing lingkaran yang ada disetiap sudut yang membentuk lambang _Cassiopeia_ di lantai itu,"

"Lingkaran?" Yunho mempertegas. Junsu mengangguk mantap.

"Memang samar karena lambang itu berwarna kehitaman, tapi aku yakin sekilas melihat warna putih atau — perak dibagian yang tidak terkena sinar matahari,"

"Kau benar-benar yakin?" kali ini Changmin yang bertanya. Lagi-lagi Junsu mengangguk mantap. Melihat itu, Changmin pun menyeringai. "Ayo bersenang-senang, sobat!"

.

.

.

_Two weeks later…_

Waktu dua minggu rasanya sudah cukup bagi Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin menyusun rencana untuk menyusup ke dalam perpustakaan. Selama dua minggu tersebut mereka secara bergantian keluar-masuk perpustakaan untuk mengamati keadaan disana, sekaligus mencari titik letak _CCTV_ disana. Changmin pun selama itu sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya, mempersiapkan sistem untuk membobol dan menyadap jaringan keamanan sekolah.

Dan sekaranglah waktunya. Mereka memutuskan melancarkan aksi mereka saat malam hari di akhir pekan karena selama pengamatan mereka hanya waktu itulah perpustakaan cukup lengang dan akan tutup hanya sampai jam delapan malam. Namun yang membuat kelima pemuda itu memutuskan untuk beraksi saat ini adalah karena setelah Changmin berhasil membobol jaringan keamanan sekolah, dia mendapatkan informasi bila perpustakaan ditutup selama _weekend_ karena akan ada pendataan ulang koleksi buku. Selain itu, alasan mereka memilih saat ini dikarenakan area lingkar dua yang merupakan asrama sekolah benar-benar tidak berpenghuni alias seluruh siswa yang tinggal disana pulang ke rumah sebelum menghadapi ujian semester minggu depan.

"Apa semua petugas sudah pergi?" Jaejoong bertanya. Sekarang mereka sedang berada dibalik pohon rindang yang berada tak jauh dari perpustakaan. Jangan tanya bagaimana mereka bisa masuk tadi, tentu saja mereka masuk dengan cara memanjat pagar sekolah setelah menyadap _CCTV_ agar aksi mereka tidak terekam kamera.

Changmin memperhatikan laptopnya yang menampilkan keadaan di dalam perpustakaan yang nyatanya masih belum sepi dari petugas yang sedang memeriksa koleksi buku disana. Jaejoong ikut mengintip layar laptop tersebut dan dia pun tak butuh jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

"Menyebalkan. Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" Junsu menggerutu sambil merapatkan jaketnya. Udara memang cukup dingin dan itulah yang menyebabkan Junsu tidak tahan untuk tidak menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan sejak tadi.

"Uh – kau dingin sekali," Yoochun menyentuh pipi Junsu setelah melepas sarung tangannya dan memasangkannya pada Junsu. "_Guys_, berapa lama lagi? Udara semakin dingin,"

"_Be ready_. Mereka sudah pergi," Yunho menyahuti sementara Jaejoong dan Changmin mengemasi peralatan mereka ke dalam tas.

"_Let's go!_" Changmin mengomando.

Mereka berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju pintu utama perpustakaan. Sesekali mereka melihat sekitar mereka, memastikan tidak ada orang lain disana yang akan membuat mereka ketahuan. Saat sudah berada di depan pintu, Changmin segera menempelkan layar _smartphone_-nya yang terdapat sebuah _barcode_ pada layar kecil yang berada di atas _handle_ pintu. Terdengar bunyi klik setelah beberapa saat _gadget_ itu menempel disana. Changmin menghela nafas lega. Beruntung kode akses masuk yang hanya diketahui oleh para pegawai perpustakaan itu belum diganti.

Perlahan Changmin mendorong pintu agar tidak menciptakan bunyi. Satu per satu mereka masuk ke dalam perpustakaan yang gelap dan langsung menuju lantai _ruby_ yang berada di tengah bangunan.

"Tidak bisakah kita menyalakan lampunya?" pinta Yoochun.

"Jangan. Kau ingin kita tertangkap?" Yunho melarang.

"Setidaknya ada cahaya bulan," beritahu Jaejoong seraya menunjuk keatas kaca kubah. Junsu mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tapi pendar cahaya batunya tidak begitu kelihatan," Changmin menyela. Dia sudah berada di tengah lantai tersebut dengan posisi berjongkok. Sepasang matanya memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap detail lantai tersebut. "Kita tidak bisa melihat lingkaran yang dimaksud _duckbutt_!"

"Bodohnya aku," Changmin menggumam, tetapi yang lain masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Yoochun bertanya.

"Seharusnya aku memikirkan ini — " Changmin mendengus. "Kita butuh sinar matahari. Kalau begini kita kesulitan mencari melihat lingkaran itu. Kita juga bakal kesulitan mencari tuas pembukanya,"

"Nyalakan saja lampunya," celetuk Yoochun.

"Tidak bisa," sanggah Changmin. "Kalian tahu kenapa saat terkena sinar matahari pagar pembatasnya berwarna kemerahan? Lambang _Cassiopeia_ dan garis tepian dibawah pagar tampak hitam?" semua menggeleng. "Karena lantai ini tidak keseluruhannya adalah batu _ruby_. Aku baru mengetahuinya kemarin,"

"Lalu?" ucap Junsu agar Changmin melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Pagar ini —" Changmin menunjuk pagar pembatas. "Pagar ini terbuat dari mutiara. Lalu ini," kali ini Changmin menyentuh lingkaran dibawah pagar pembatas dan lambang sekolah yang saat ini terlihat berwarna perak. "_See?_ Warnanya tidak lagi hitam, kan? Karena bagian ini terbuat dari perak. Dan lempengan yang aku bilang ada dibawah lantai ini, aku rasa itu juga perak,"

"WHAT?" ucap mereka berempat serempak.

"_That's right_. Dan alasan kenapa kita butuh sinar matahari adalah —" Changmin menarik nafas sejenak, lalu meneruskan. "Karena hanya dengan sinar matahari kita bisa melihat bias warna tersebut."

"_Impossible_,"

"Nyatanya _possible_," balas Changmin. "Kenapa ada lempengan dibawah lantai ini juga karena saat mutiara dan baru _ruby_ diletakkan diatas lempengan perak itulah mereka berubah – tentunya dengan bantuan sinar matahari."

"Batu _ruby_ akan bersinar seperti matahari, perak akan tampak kehitaman, dan mutiaranya terlihat kemerahan,"

"Tidak usah sinar matahari juga bisa," ucap Junsu tiba-tiba. Pemuda imut itu sudah duduk diatas lantai sambil menyentuh salah satu lingkaran yang membentuk lambang _Cassiopeia_. Dia memperhatikan keempat sahabatnya yang juga sedang memperhatikannya dengan tangannya yang masih mengusap lingkaran tersebut. "Sentuh permukaannya," ucapnya lagi.

Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu langsung mengambil tempat di sisi masing-masing lingkaran yang tersisa. Mereka menyentuh permukaan seperti yang diperintahkan Junsu.

DEG!

Keempat pemuda itu tertegun. Junsu tersenyum. Mereka akhirnya saling melempar pandangan. "Tumben kau cerdas, _duckbutt_!" secara tidak langsung Changmin memuji pemuda imut itu. Junsu menjulurkan lidahnya.

_Well_ – jika ingin tahu kenapa mereka tertegun adalah karena saat mereka mengusap permukaan kelima lingkaran tersebut, mereka merasakan ada sedikit cekungan yang juga berbentuk lingkaran. Mungkin itu adalah lingkaran kecil yang ada di dalam lingkaran yang Junsu maksud.

"_Wait!_" Jaejoong berseru, membuat semua beralih kepadanya. "Perhatikan ukuran cekungannya,"

"_I told ya, rite?_ Kakek memang memberikan _clue_ pada kita," celetuk Changmin yang mengerti maksud Jaejoong.

"Maksudnya?" Junsu bertanya.

"Kalung pemberian kakek. Ukurannya sama dengan lingkaran kecil ini, kan?" Jaejoong menjawab. Alhasil Yunho, Yoochun, dan Junsu ber-O ria.

"Boleh aku berpendapat?"

"Silahkan, Yunho _hyung_," Changmin mempersilahkan.

"Mungkin ini adalah tuas pembukanya. Kita letakkan bandul milik kita di masing-masing lingkaran, mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu setelahnya."

"_Are you sure?_" Jaejoong sedikit sangsi.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba," Yoochun setuju dengan pendapat Yunho.

"Dan lagi, kita tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Kita harus cepat melakukannya,"

"_Alright. Alright._" Jaejoong akhirnya setuju. Mereka melepas kalung mereka dan meletakkan bandul kalungnya di masing-masing lingkaran. Setelahnya mereka keluar dari pagar pembatas, menunggu sesuatu terjadi.

1 menit

3 menit

5 menit

Namun tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Penonton kecewa, pikir mereka. Dan ucapan sang kakek yang menyuruh mereka mempercayai ucapan Guru Kim yang mengatakan bahwa _Dong Bang chamber_ itu tidak pernah ada kini terlintas. Mungkin benar ruangan itu hanya sebuah cerita, dongeng, legenda, atau apalah yang tidak pernah ada. Namun Changmin segera menepis pikiran itu. Dia masih percaya jika ruangan itu ada. Catatan kecil – entah milik siapa – yang ditemukannya di _district_ terlarang perpustakaan dan tidak pernah disampaikannya kepada keempat sahabatnya itu menyebutkan:

'_Ruangan itu antara ada dan tiada, tapi dari sanalah – dari ruang yang memiliki batas itu kami dapat melihat ketidakterbatasan yang dianugerahkan Tuhan pada mereka. Ilmu pengetahuan.'_

"Aku rasa ini sia-sia. Ruangan itu tidak ada, Changmin," Jaejoong membuka suara. Dilihatnya Changmin yang malah memperhatikan lantai, seolah tidak peduli dengan ucapannya.

"Changmin lebih baik kita pulang," Yunho menimpali. Yoochun dan Junsu juga ikut membujuk.

Changmin menatap mereka bergantian. "_Aboji_ pernah bilang padaku, 'Jangan pernah ada keraguan bila kau mempercayai sesuatu'. Dan itu yang aku lakukan sekarang. Bila kalian ragu, pulanglah. Aku tidak masalah,"

"Bukan begitu, Changmin," Junsu coba menengahi, tetapi pemuda jakung itu lebih dulu memotong perkataannya.

"_It's okay_. Aku malah berterima kasih kalian sudah mempercayai ceritaku sampai beberapa saat yang lalu. Aku juga minta maaf sudah menyeret kalian untuk melakukan hal gila ini bersamaku,"

TAK!

Changmin meringis merasakan jitakan dikepalanya. Si pelaku yang tak lain adalah Junsu mendengus. "Kupikir kau jenius, ternyata kau bodoh juga." Changmin memutar bola matanya. "Tidak mungkin kami meninggalkanmu, bodoh," lanjut Junsu yang langsung membuat Changmin tertegun. Dia menatap tak percaya pada penuda imut itu, kemudian beralih kepada yang lainnya yang mengangguk mantap.

"_Hy-hyuuung?!_"

"Tidak ada waktu ber-_mellow_ ria, bodoh! Cepat berpikir!" Changmin mendecak. Dasar! Rasanya memang tidak bisa akur barang sedetik saja dengan Junsu.

Namun benar yang diucapkan Junsu, mereka tidak punya banyak waktu. Changmin kembali memperhatikan lantai – lebih tepatnya bandul-bandul yang tersimpan disana. Dia mulai memutar otaknya. _Wu Xing. Classical elements. Wu Xing. Classical elements,_ kalimat tersebut yang terus berkelebat dipikirannya sampai sebuah pencerahan menghampirinya.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" Yunho bertanya begitu Changmin mengetikkan sesuatu di layar _smartphone_-nya. Changmin tidak menjawab. Dia sibuk _browsing_ untuk mencari informasi tentang _Wu Xing_ atau _classical elements_ dari Cina tersebut.

"Aaaaaaah!" Changmin berseru, kemudian menatap bergantian Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu. "Mungkin letak bandulnya yang salah," ucapnya, lalu menunjukkan gambar lima elemen yang tersusun melingkar searah jarum jam dengan urutan 木 _(mù / wood)_ − 火 _(huǒ / fire)_ − 土 _(tǔ / earth)_ − 金 _(jīn / metal)_ − 水 _(shuǐ / water)_.

Changmin kemudian menjelaskan asumsinya bahwa mungkin dengan menyusun bandul kalung mereka sesuai urutan, sesuatu akan terjadi. Dikarenakan bentuk lambang sekolah mereka tidak berbentuk lingkaran, maka Changmin berpikir dengan menggunakan lingkaran pada ujung paling kanan sebagai awal.

"Baiklah — ayo lakukan!" Yunho mengomando. Kelima pemuda itu mengambil bandul mereka masing-masing, lalu bertukar posisi sesuai urutan yang Changmin sebutkan tadi. "Kalian siap?" Yunho bertanya. Mereka mengangguk dan dalam sekali gerak mereka meletakkan bandul tersebut bersamaan. Mereka terdiam hingga mereka merasakan pergerakan dibawah mereka.

GRRKK!

Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin saling berpandangan sebelum memilih sedikit menjauh dari lantai _ruby_.

GGGRRRKK!

Getaran dari lantai semakin terasa. Mereka memandang sekitar. Dinding, rak-rak buku, dan semua yang ada disana ikut bergetar. Rasa khawatir mulai muncul. Bagaimana bila perpustakaan ini roboh? pikir mereka.

GGRRRRKKK!

"_Ottokhe?_" suara Junsu bergetar. Dia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yoochun yang langsung merangkulnya dan menenangkannya.

"Tenang, _baby_ Su," ucap Yoochun sambil bola matanya tetap menjelajah. Matanya memicing kala manik matanya melihat pada kaca kubah yang tampak seperti bergeser. "_Look!_" Yoochun langsung menunjuk ke arah kubah. Semuanya mengikuti arah yang Yoochun tunjuk. Benar saja, kaca kubah itu terbuka dan getaran pada lantai semakin keras.

"_Hey_, lihat itu!" kali ini Changmin yang berseru sambil menunjuk lantai _ruby_ yang juga terbuka, diikuti pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari mutiara itu yang berputar.

GGRRRRKK!

GGGRRRRKK!

Pagar yang berputar itu perlahan naik. "WHOAAAAAAA!" seru mereka bersamaan melihat tabung transparan raksasa dengan tangga melingkar didalamnya merangkak naik hingga berhenti tepat satu meter dari luar kubah. Kelima pemuda itu masih terdiam, memandang takjub sesuatu yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Ini beneran?" Jaejoong tampak tak percaya.

"_Yeah_ – seperti yang kau lihat, _hyung_," Changmin menyahuti seraya mendekati tabung raksasa tersebut. Ada sebuah pintu disana. Changmin menggesernya, lalu menyuruh Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu mendekat.

"Serius mau naik tangga setinggi ini?" Junsu bertanya sambil mendongak keatas – memperhatikan anak tangga yang tingginya sama dengan tinggi bangunan perpustakaan yang terdiri dari lima lantai.

"Kenapa tidak?" ucap Changmin santai sambil menaiki anak tangga tersebut. Yunho yang terlebih dahulu mengikuti Changmin menaiki tangga tersebut, kemudian Jaejoong, dan yang terakhir adalah Junsu setelah berhasil diyakinkan oleh Yoochun.

Dan sampailah mereka diatas atap. Mereka benar-benar tercengang. Hamparan sekolah yang selama dua tahun ini menjadi tempat mereka menimba ilmu terpampang jelas dari atas. "Oh. My. God." Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa menjabarkan lagi tentang sesuatu yang luar biasa dihadapan mereka saat ini.

"_Well_ – para pendiri sekolah kita ini sungguh orang-orang yang jenius," Changmin membuka suara setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Keempat pemuda lainnya menyetujui pendapat Changmin.

"Sekarang aku tahu maksud kutipan yang ada dibawah lambang sekolah kita," Yunho ikut buka suara. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Dengan santai Yunho menunjuk kearah bawah dimana bagunan sekolah mereka yang diterangi oleh cahaya lampu yang sangat terang. Mereka berempat menganga, tersadar bila bangunan sekolah mereka ternyata berbentuk lambing ∞ (_infinity_) dengan perpustakaan berada di titik tengah bangunan tersebut.

"Mungkin para pendiri ingin mengatakan bahwa dibalik tembok sekolah yang tinggi ini tersimpan banyak pengetahuan yang dapat kita peroleh melalui para guru. Kita tidak perlu jauh-jauh sekolah di luar negeri kalau nyatanya ilmu yang kita peroleh sama. Tinggal bagaimana kita mengembangkan pengetahuan yang kita peroleh. Itu saja," Changmin menimpali dengan panjang lebar.

"Selain itu," Yoochun menyambung, "mereka mungkin ingin mengatakan bahwa ilmu tidak akan pernah mati, malah semakin berkembang, sekalipun kita sudah mati,"

'_Ruangan itu antara ada dan tiada, tapi dari sanalah – dari ruang yang memiliki batas itu kami dapat melihat ketidakterbatasan yang dianugerahkan Tuhan pada mereka. Ilmu pengetahuan.'_

Changmin teringat kembali kalimat yang tertulis pada catatan yang ditemukannya. Dia tersenyum tipis. Mungkin ini adalah ruang yang dimaksud, mungkin juga tidak, tetapi dari tempatnya berdiri dia bisa melihat sekolah yang memberikan banyak pelajaran padanya dan seluruh siswa Dong Bang School.

"Well – sebaiknya kita kembali. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam," ajak Yoochun.

.

.

.

Akhirnya lantai _ruby_ itu kembali tertutup setelah cukup lama mereka mencari tombol – yang ternyata ada di bawah anak tangga ke-dua dari bawah – untuk mengembalikan tabung raksasa tersebut ke dasar lantai. Mereka juga membereskan buku-buku yang berceceran akibat getaran tadi, meskipun hasilnya tidak terlalu rapi. Mereka pun mendapatkan kembali kalung mereka karena tadinya mereka berpikir kalung tersebut tidak akan kembali. Bisa gawat juga kalau kalung tersebut tidak kembali, sang kakek pasti marah karena pemberian beliau mereka hilangkan. Sekarang mereka menghela nafas lega dan dengan senyum sumringah mereka melangkah keluar perpustakaan.

"Menemukan sesuatu, _kids_?"

DEG!

Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin tersentak mendengar suara yang sangat mereka kenali. Langkah mereka pun terhenti seketika. Seperti suara kakek? mereka bertanya dalam hati. Mereka menolehkan kepala ke samping kanan dengan takut-takut. Seketika mereka terbelalak. Benar saja, disana sang kakek sedang berdiri, ditemani oleh Guru Kim.

"Ka-kakek?"

"Guru – Kim?"

Tak ada sahutan dari dua orang yang lebih tua dari mereka itu. Keduanya hanya berjalan menghampiri mereka dalam diam, membuat kelima pemuda itu secara reflek mundur ke belakang.

"Hey, jangan mundur-mundur!" sang kakek bersuara.

"K-kakek kenapa bisa disini?" Jaejoong memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Kalian sendiri, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" sang kakek balik bertanya.

"Itu —" Changmin menggaruk kepalanya, kemudian kelima pemuda itu hanya bisa nyengir.

"Saya rasa mereka sudah mengacaukan isi perpustakaan, Pak," Guru Kim berbicara.

"_Aniyo!_" Changmin cepat menyela.

"Perlu kita buktikan?" Guru Kim menantang. Sang kakek tertawa kecil.

"Guru Kim,"

"Ya, Pak?" Guru Kim menyahuti panggilan kepala sekolah.

"Siapkan saja detensi ringan untuk mereka," Guru Kim mengangguk patuh. "Sekarang kita pulang. Ini sudah malam,"

Mereka pun berjalan bersama meninggalkan area sekolah. Changmin sempat beberapa kali protes kepada Guru Kim karena dia merasa dibohongi. Guru Kim tidak menanggapi ocehan Changmin, hanya mengacak-acak rambut pemuda itu.

"Kalian menginap saja di rumah Jaejoong. Kakek juga akan menginap disana malam ini," ajak sang kakek kepada keempat sahabat cucunya itu setelah Guru Kim memisahkan diri beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tapi – " Yoochun hendak menolak, tapi mendapat gelengan Junsu agar tidak menolak permintaan sang kakek. "Baiklah, lagi pula besok kan Minggu,"

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

Regards,

yuunicorn

* * *

><p>Hai, yuu <em>here<em>. Maaf ini hanya _re-post_ dari _blog_-ku yang udah usang. Untuk _epilog_-nya mungkin besok aku _post_. _See ya later. I love you, buddies._


	2. Chapter 2

THE SECRET!

(EPILOG)

Author:

yuunicorn

Genre:

Friendship. School life. Mystery. Slight!shounen-ai.

Rating:

PG

Cast(s):

Jung Yunho. Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun. Kim Junsu. Shim Changmin

Disclaimer:

The casts belong to their own selves

The story belongs to the author - yuunicorn

A/N:

The story is inspired by Harry Potter and Chamber of Secret

It's a remake story

Warning:

No beta-reading. No editing. Typo(s) everywhere

No Bash. No Flame

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

Changmin sengaja bangun lebih awal dari keempat sahabatnya yang tampaknya tertidur sangat pulas. Dia mengendap-ngendap keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Dengan hati-hati dia menutup pintu kamar setelah berada di luar, kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah kamar di lantai bawah yang ditempati kakek Kim. Changmin mengetuk pintu kamar yang menjadi tujuannya. Terdengar sahutan dari dalam yang menyuruhnya masuk.

"Kau sudah bangun?" kakek bertanya begitu Changmin masuk. Changmin mengangguk seraya menghampiri sang kakek yang sedang membaca buku didekat jendela. Dia mengambil tempat didepan sang kakek. "Ada apa?" kakek kembali bertanya sembari menutup buku yang dibacanya. Perhatiannya kini beralih pada salah satu sahabat cucunya itu.

"Kakek dan guru Kim bohong, kan?" Changmin bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Sang kakek tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng.

"Kau juga kenapa berbohong kalau sudah masuk _district_ terlarang di perpustakaan, hm?" sang kakek balas bertanya yang sukses membuat Changmin terbelalak kaget.

"Ba-bagaimana kakek tahu?"

"Tentu aku tahu, anak nakal," sang kakek mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil bersampul beludru merah dari dalam nakas kecil disamping sofa yang didudukinya.

Changmin kembali dibuat kaget. Dia tahu betul buku tersebut. Buku itu adalah buku catatan yang tidak sengaja dibacanya dan membuatnya mengetahui tentang _Dong Bang chamber_.

"Itu —" Changmin tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Saat aku ke _district_ terlarang, aku menemukan buku ini tergeletak tidak pada tempatnya," sang kakek menjelaskan. "Saat aku memeriksa CCTV, aku juga tidak menemukan apapun, termasuk pelakunya," sang kakek melanjutkan. "Kemudian aku mendengar dari Guru Kim tentang dirimu yang bertanya soal _Dong Bang chamber_. Dari situ kakek tahu kalau pelakunya pasti dirimu. Siapa lagi yang bisa melakukannya, termasuk menyadap jaringan sekolah selain dirimu?" sang kakek terkekeh. Changmin nyengir kuda karena ketahuan.

"Tapi, kek,"

"Hm?"

"Apa benar yang dimaksud _Dong Bang chamber_ itu sebenarnya adalah bangunan sekolah itu sendiri? Tidak ada ruang khusus atau semacamnya?"

"Bukankah kau sudah melihatnya semalam?"

"Tapi masih ada yang mengganjal pikiranku," Changmin berterus-terang.

Sang kakek menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Guru Kim pernah bilang kalau di saat-saat tertentu kelima pendiri sering kali tidak berada ditempatnya, meskipun itu masih berada di jam sekolah," Changmin mengulang ucapan Guru Kim yang masih dia ingat dengan jelas.

"Lalu? Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Kalau dipikir dengan logika, ini tidak masuk akal. Mana mungkin tabung raksasa itu akan dibuka disaat jam sekolah? Pasti hal itu akan menarik perhatian. Dan pastinya akan tertulis di buku sejarah _Dong Bang_, bukan? Tapi nyatanya tabung raksasa itu sama sekali tidak tertulis,"

"Dan kau mengambil kesimpulan bahwa _Dong Bang chamber_ yang sebenarnya bukan disana?" Changmin mengangguk tegas. Sang kakek malah tertawa kecil, tidak menyangka bila pemuda dihadapannya saat ini bisa sampai sejauh ini mengusut tentang hal yang tak pernah sekalipun dipercayai oleh orang-orang di sekolah. "Kau tahu kenapa _Dong Bang chamber_ tidak pernah dicantumkan dalam sejarah _Dong Bang_?"

Kali ini Changmin menggeleng. Dia memang tidak tahu untuk yang satu ini. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"_Believe what you want to believe_. Tidak semua orang percaya dan lagi —" sang kakek menghela nafas sejenak, "itu akan membahayakan keamanan sekolah"

"Orang lain mungkin bisa saja mengasumsikan bahwa _Dong Bang chamber_ itu semacam ruang harta karun, mengingat para pendiri sekolah kita masuk jajaran orang-orang paling kaya sedunia saat itu."

"Bisa-bisa sekolah kita hancur karena banyak orang yang menyusup untuk mencari ruangan itu – mencari sesuatu yang belum tentu kebenarannya hingga sekarang. Menjaga keamanan perpustakaan saja kita sangat kesusahan di awal karena adanya lantai _ruby_ itu,"

"Mutiara dan perak juga, Kek" celetuk Changmin.

"Ah — aku memang tidak bisa membohongimu. Kau terlalu jenius, Shim," canda sang kakek.

"Jadi?" Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi?" sang kakek menirukan Changmin.

"Jadi, sebenarnya ruangan itu ada atau tidak, Kek?" Changmin benar-benar dibuat gemas.

"_Believe what you want to believe_, Shim Changmin," pemuda itu menggembungkan pipinya. "_Case closed!_" Changmin semakin menggembungkan pipinya, lalu beranjak kembali ke kamar setelah berpamitan.

Namun saat dia sudah membuka pintu kamar, dia kembali berbalik menghadap sang kakek. "Lihat saja. Aku pasti menemukan ruangan itu!" deklar Changmin, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil. _Kiddo!_

"Dah, Kakek," dan akhirnya dia pun keluar kamar.

Di dalam kamar, sang kakek hanya mampu tertawa melihat tingkah Changmin barusan. Benar-benar anak yang menarik menurutnya. Namun, tak lama tawa sang kakek berubah menjadi seringai tipis.

"_Let's see, kid_. Apa kau benar-benar bisa menemukannya?"

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

Regards,

yuunicorn


End file.
